Big pupils
by MayaM123
Summary: One-shot. What happened after Sheldon tells Amy he loves her- Read to find out. Take place in the middle of season 8 as a filler scene in the prom episode.


**NOTE: Hi everyone! Thank you for getting in! This is the first time that I publish here one of my stories so HELLO! This story take place right after Amy's Panic attack when Sheldon told her he loves her.** **It's basically just short shamy fluff.** **I hope you'll enjoy it.  
English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance if there are grammatical problems, etc. **

**Big Pupils**

"Are you all right now, Amy?" Sheldon asked Amy as her breathing began to regulate itself.

"Yeah, I guess ..." She said still in shock.

"Good, I'm glad, now let's go upstairs." Sheldon got up from his spot on the couch and walked quickly to the door while leaving Amy still sitting on the couch.

"Hold on, Sheldon." Amy called him.

"What is it now?! You said that you are okay." Sheldon said and opened for her large eyes which waited for an answer.

"I'm fine, but can we just talk for a minute?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess we can... although I can't see why." He said "but do it quickly, I do not like to be late." He sat on his spot again and waited for her to start talking.

"I'm so glad you told me that." She said with a smile.

"I say those kinds of things to everyone, Amy. Now come, enough with the chit chat, we have to go." He said.

"Wait Sheldon, What do you mean by _**I say this to everyone**_?"She asked angrily.

"Amy, I tell everyone that I do not like getting late, you are not that special."

"No, Sheldon!" She said with relief, "I meant that I was glad about the fact that you told me you love me." She explained.

"Oh," he said surprised, "that thing, I do not tell everyone."

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you too." She flushed.

"Why?" He asked surprised with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Sheldon?"

"Why did you tell me that you love me?

"Because I do."

"Yes, but I know that already." He said.

"And again Sheldon," she said "What do you mean?"

"There are many physical love signs that I noticed in you." He began to explain, "There is the first sign, Big pupils- every time we met I noticed your pupils start slowly to get bigger. And I saw many pictures of yours that your pupils are actually much smaller than the times when you are with me so-."

"You really have noticed all these little things in me, Sheldon?" She said with a romantic excitement.

"Yes, why wouldn't I pay attention to it, Amy?!" He asked, "You are my girlfriend of course that I'll notice things about you."

"I love you so much, Sheldon." She said happily, hugging him tight while he also wrapped his arms gently and slowly around her.

"I told you, Amy, I already know that you love me." He said and hoped that this time she will understand.

"I know, I know," She said and released her arms from him "but don't you think it's nice to hear it from me either? She asked and looked deep into his eyes.

"Now that you've brought it up," he said after he thought in his head for a few short seconds, "It really is nice, thank you Amy."

"You're Welcome, Sheldon."

"Come on now, let's go upstairs.

"He took her hand and began to pull her.

"Wait a minute, Sheldon!" She called again.

"What's now, Amy?!" He asked instance "you said you are fine and we even talked for a few minutes, what happened now?

"I just wanted to ask you one last thing." She said quietly.

"Well, what is it?" He asked eagerly.

"I know it goes against the Relationship Agreement, but I really want it." She said.

"We'll see what I can do, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, my high school prom was a major disappointment, and today is like a dream come true, so I wanted to ask-"

"I do not make intercourse with you tonight." He stated "We have already talked about it, Amy."

"No, no, Sheldon, I know." She said quick "I just wanted to ask you if you can maybe kiss me tonight." She said expectantly, "it really would be nice to get a kiss from someone that is actually real and not a broom." She added.

"I guess I can do it." He said and Amy opened her mouth in surprise. "Besides, your request isn't necessarily contrary to the Relationship Agreement."

"Really?" She asked him," The agreement said that only in date night we can kiss."

"Yes, but it also says that if both of the sides want to kiss so well, they can, whenever they want." He explained.

"And you want?" She asked him.

"Well, since you asked and it's a special occasion, I guess that yes." He said, "Besides, I find these kissing things nice sometimes."

"Well, that's great, Sheldon!" She said, and the excitement in her voice was perfectly clear. "Just so you know, every time you feel like you want, you welcome to get wild on me." She said hope that will happen someday.

"Thank you for the invitation Amy, I'll remember it." He said "Now let's go."

"Well, now Sheldon, remember that you owe me one kiss tonight, whenever you want."

"I know, I remember it, Amy." He said, turning to walk toward the door, "Or!" He said loudly turning back, "I can do it now." Without waiting for a response from Amy, he got closer to her, bent her head and pressed his lips on hers in one long kiss that took both of them out of air.

"I suppose it also could work." She said fuzzy after they broke away.

"I was afraid I would forget about it later in the evening." He confessed.

"So it sure does a good thing you've done it now." She said, still slightly shock.

"Yes, indeed." He agreed,

"I didn't want to forget" he said and took a step back from her "I guess now we can go up." He said with his eyes still locked on her.

"I suppose so." She said as her eyes still on him while she noticed only one thing: His pupils now were many times bigger than before. It was almost possible to hear them tell her, _I love you._


End file.
